Kill Nick Wilde
by Keithv2735
Summary: Someone is trying to Kill Nick! Can Bogo and all the officers find out whos trying to kill Nick before its too late?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys its keith here and today is more of a roleplay fanfiction and I was on Instagram and made a Zootopia Roleplay. Here was our chat. I dont know where to divide it up but you know what here it is. Review if you like this.**

This was like any other day in the ZPD with criminals coming in to station, Clawhauser watching Gazelle and eating some donuts when..."HOPPS AND WILDE MY OFFICE NOW" Bogo yells out

"Coming!" Nick yells back

"Wilde? Where's Hopps?" Bogo asks

"You sent her on Vacation remember?"

"I don't recall sending her on vacation. You said she was coming with you." Bogo asks well confused

"You did. You sent her on Vacation." Nick says

"Hmmmmm I guess I did..."Bogo admits

"Yea...anyways whats the news chief?" Nick asks

"There's an issue in Tundra town. With 2 neighbors. The neighbor that complained was a female polar bear her neighbor which is a snow leopard and he been parting loudly in the the apartment. He sounds like he maybe be smoking some catnip. Can you take Officer Fangmyer with you to see if he can keep down the noise and confiscate his catnip?"

"Sure Chief. Anything else you want done?"

"If the snow leapord giving you a issue haul him in and Books him. Also can you and fangmyer grab a ground Coffee because we We'll out of it and we all know Jackson and Mchorn needs it and well I do too. Also because your Hopps boyfriend...yes, I knew hehehe you two been close can contact her ask give her father get well wishes from me. I recalllwd I did over hear her talking about be ill and that why I advise her to go visit him and her family. Also get some air freshener..." Bogo says

"Yes chief..." Nick says quietly

Nick leaves the office quietly.

walks past nick* "hey bogo!"Clawhauser says

Nick walks to his car slowly thinking about all of the work hes going to do...then suddenly Nick hears a fuse like a bomb and suddenly Nick starts to run but its to late The car blows up and nick is thrown against the gate.

Nick starts get up and limp tworads the station but fails and slumps against the wall.

"Hi Clawhouser...WTF was that. Bogo runs out seeing Nick and Fangmyer up against the fence. He UBS up to them Fangmyer and Wilde what happen. He looks around and sees the patrol car blown up. SOMEONE CALL THE EMT NOW!" Bogo yells out

Fangmyer is okay as he limps up to Bogo.

Fangmyer explains that Nick was hit bad to the point where he might not make it.

Bogo says" I hope that Wilde survives..."

 **To be continued...**

 **Well guys that concludes our first chapter of our Instagram roleplay fanfiction! I know its short but I didnt know where to divde the chapters at. Review amd tell me what you think about it. Follow, like, and support like always. If you would like to join our Instagram roleplay just review and say your instagram username and ill get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day!**


	2. Off to BunnyBurrows

**Welcome guys to another chapter of my fanfic. I hope that you guys are enjoying it. I did get some mixed reviews.** **Well if your supporting then keep on supporting and I will take the time to edit. Here it is!**

Bogo starts to explain stuff to the officers

"We need to get him to the ER, someone contact Hopps and get her here. Nick will be needing her because she's the only family he has. It will help him if she is here."

Meanwhile at the burning car, Nick trys to

move tworads Bogo but of course it fails.

But then something buzzes in Nicks pocket.

Nick realizes that his phone survived.

Even though Nick is in terrible condition, He manages to press the accept button.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, Nick!" Judy says

Nick coughs alot and is now on the pavement.

"Are you okay?"

Nick is slipping out of consciousness as he sees Bogo in the distance and shouts with all of his might "BOGO! IM OVER HERE!"

Bogo is still discussing things with the officers when he hears Nicks voice. Hes thinking It cant be. When he turns around he sees that Nick is on the ground. He rushes over to Nick and scoops him up from the road. Bogo sees that hes holding his phone as well and takes the phone from him and holds it up to his ear.

"Hello, this is Chief Bogo...Who is this?"

"Chief!"

Bogo instantly realizes that its Judy.

"Judy! Thank goodness your on the line!"

"Why? Whats wrong with Nick?"

"Well it seems that his car blew up and he got impacted by the blast..."

"Oh god...What do you want me to do?"

"Stay there and we'll be in touch."

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Call ended*

Bogo continues walking with Nick in his arms when he hears "Can I have my phone back now Chief?"Bogo gets scared and drops the fox accendently. Nick screams out "OWWW" and hits the floor. Bogo says" Oh Nick you scared me.Im sorry about dropping you." Nick gets up light headed and says "Its fine chief, but can I get my phone back?"

Bogo says"Oh right, here you are."

Nick replys thanks and feels his phone ring again.

Bogo asks if he needs me to take that.

Nick replys "No Im good, thanks anyway."

Bogo nods okay and walks off to go ask the other officers something.

Nick picks up the phone and says "Hello?"

"Is this Officer Wilde?"

"Yes."

"Well, your apartment has been robbed."

"Wait...Evreythings gone?"

"Im afraid so Nick."

Nick says Thanks and hangs up.

Nick sits on the steps leading down from the ZPD and sees that Bogo is rushing back tworads him.

Bogo asks"Wilde are you going to be ok?

Nick nods yes but Bogo sees Nicks gloomy face and says "Is something going on?"

Nick responds "I just got a call from some of officers and they told me theres been a robbery at my apartment and that they took evreything..."

Bogo says to Nick "Cmon, We're going to discuss this in the briefing room, Okay?"

Nick once again nods yes and proceeds into the ZPD with Bogo

 ** _In the briefing room..._**

In the briefing room was evrey officer that worked for the ZPD. Bogo was at the podium explaining the situation.

Bogo tells Jackson to finish up with the car and send any evidence to lab. He then tells McHorn to get over to Nicks apartment and investigates and Delgato to go to Hopps apartment and check it out because something dosent smell right here. He says to Grizzole that he needs to question Bellwether and see if she knows anytjing about this. He then turns to Nick and tells him to call Judy and tell her that we're on our way to pick her up.

Bogo tells evreyone that they have there assignments and tells them to leave now.

Bogo asks Nick "Can you think of anyone that might be mad at you and want revenge? Did you ever tick anyone off or ripped them off? Yes, I know about Mr Bigs grandmother and you sold her a skunk butt rug but I don't he would anything to you you and Hopps are on good terms with Mr big and his people.

Nick replys "I dont think so..."

Bogo then says "But you did for a while had that Funland where predators hung out and removed their taming collars...well until Mayor Lionheart banned them all together. Did you have any partners in that or or costumer that might be mad at you?

"That was a fun place to be...but no Chief."

Bogo then says"Hmm...Well then we're off to BunnyBurrows!"

Nick then says"I guess we are..."

Bogo and Nick climb into one of the police cars and start driving tworads BunnyBurrows...

 **Well that concludes our second chapter! Its a little longer this time because, I mean its the weekend here** **and I wanted to write so there it is. Please review if you enjoyed and What do you think will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Also I did edit so dont spam in the reviews about that. Bye!**


	3. Review 1

**ERROR**


	4. Tim Wilde

**Welcome to another chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Reviews are most of time appreciated.**

Nick and Bogo reached Hopps parents house. Bogo decided to stay outside because there is no way he can enter the house ...door is for rabbits NOT cape buffalos.

"Whos going to knock?" Nick asks.

Bogo is about to knock and he remembers that he cant knock because he could knock the door down. He turns to Nick "Why didn't you knock your her boyfriend."

"Ok,chief."Nick says

Nick knocks softly on the door and Judy opens up and says

"Nick?...Chief?, I was on my way to the Train Station...Why are you here?"

"Ill let the chief answer that."Nick says

Bogo sighs and says "While Nick was recovering from the car bomb, Nick got a call saying that his apartment was robbed...evreything is gone."

Bogo peeks over and sees that Judys parents had a angry look on there faces and her parents trying to ask why they never knew about her and Nick being a thing.

Nick notices this and says "Ill...um...wait in the car until you guys are done." Nick then rushes to the car with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Judy turns around and gives them a glare so full of anger that it shuts both of her parents up. She then pushes Bogo out of the way and rushes over to the car seeing Nick crying

Judy then startles Judy by saying "Are you okay Nick?"

Nick jumps and instantly says"Im fine, Im fine!"

Nick dropped something from his hands and Judy noticed.

"Whats that?"Judy asked

Nick glanced over and said "It was an old family photo."

Judy said "Was?"

Nick started crying and managed to say "My mom went missing and my dad walked out on us when I was little."

Bogo came over, disturbing this moment, saying "I just called Fangmyer and hes ok just a bit peeved and I have the men out checking things out at the apartments. Your welcome to stay with me I have a extra room and bed and if you don't mind the fact my son Grant(10) and my daughter (Michelle) is staying over for the weekend because there helping me get better."

Bogo realizes the sad expression on Nicks face and says "Im very sorry about all of this Nick."

Nick looks up at the chief and says "I know, I just wonder what my father thinks of me now that jerk."

This catches Bogos attention and says "Do you know what your Fathers name is?"

"Yeah, his name is Tim Wilde."

"Ok, let me just run a backround check on him and Ill let you know what I find."

"Alright." Nick then sets his head back down.

Bogo walks away thinking "Man, I do feel bad for him but, Im going to call Clawhauser and see what he can do."

Bogo pulls out his phone and starts to call Clawhauser.

Clawhauser picks up the phone

"Yes, Chief?"

"Hi Clawhauser, I need a backround check on someone named Tim Wilde."

"Right away sir."

Bogo waits for Clawhauser to get back to him.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"We have the file."

"And?"

"Well...He has an address in Tundratown and he was ran into the system 15 years ago when you were deputy with Captain Capwell which he used a fake name, Tim Winkle. Later when he was in Jail his name changed to Tim Wilde."

Bogo remembers the case. It was a case where Tim was arrested because he beat a young female fox and his girlfriend. After that Capwell retired

"Whats his address?"

"762 Glacier Street"

"Ok, thanks"

Bogo hung up and walked back to Nick who was on his phone.

Nick saw Bogo walk up and said "Well?"

"We found him. Hes in Tundratown now and hes had beating charges against him and it wouldnt hurt to investigate him a little. I say we pay him a visit."

"Sounds great chief. What was the address?"

"762 Glacier Street."

"Should we go now?"

"Yea, If you would like to."

"I'll go get Judy and we'll get going."

Bogo went to go start the car and Nick went to go tell Judy the news.

Soon the three were in the car and on there way to Tundratown.

 **Well that concludes this chapter! I know this took awhile but its here so... Heres a couple of OCs that were in this chapter and that will be in future chapters.**

 **Captain Capwell : Retired ZPD Captain and worked on the Tim Wilde case**

 **Grant: One of Bogos Children**

 **Michelle: One of Bogos Children**

 **So what will happen in Tundratown? Will Nick meet his father? Find out in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
